User talk:GokūBlack10
Awsome! Though to be honest she isn't that tall. As a matter of fact, she's the shortest person in her Division. Sadow-sama 03:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo Happy Wednesday, well, as happy as a Wednesday can be. How are things? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm alright, just a bit tired so I'm taking the day off from Taekwondo teaching and training. I see Raian has a new girlfriend, lulz. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|right|New Ending ::Lulz. Also, I've been looking over the new ending, and I can perfectly see our characters all fitting in it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) two questions for my character Kajin Hebereke; how i can get a link to my user name on the property thing. i tried to fix it and i still don't know how to do it. the second question is how do you get the taps on top of the page like you have in your Raian Getsueikirite 'page. is it simple to add or complicated. It would be useful to know since it could make my character page more organized since it is getting a little to big for my and i din't even finish the story yet. I may not be as big as i feel it is but i still would like it more organized.Wolfsoul1000 22:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Your go Cant wait for Raian to meet Beliar :D Sadow-sama 00:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Your go again. Though, do I have to keep reminding you or am I becoming a nuisance? ~_~ Sadow-sama 00:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Time How long is too long? D: Sadow-sama 00:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Your go, btw. Sadow-sama 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) .... Hey Ten, it's ur turn on Our RP just a reminder and it's good to see u online. Grizzaka 01:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) .... ...Why...Why did you delete the infobox I was using for Rukia Ten? the new ones aren't to my taste. lemme use that one.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler." ("Heaven?") 02:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :The new look didn't do anything to the old ones. I used the same model the old ones used as my Taishoku Kokumin infobox, and it works just fine. The new ones are ridiculous with all the colors and mess--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see what's wrong with the way the old ones look on the new look but can't do anything about it I guess. Why do the new ones need to be colored coded? can't ya make 'em standard black? and one more question. Does the Taishoku Kokumin infobox I use need to be switched to the new version?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Shinsengumi Blues Good evening, I was wondering if you could perhaps provide any feedback to the latest changes to the Shinsengumi, that Jet'ika has given to me. Hopefully the changes to the reasons and purpose of this new organization finds a niche in the Bleach fanon. Thanks. --- Illuminate Void 04:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Music Yay! :D I'm delighted to hear that but are you referring to how I made Hark the Herald Angels Sing in it? Sadow-sama 13:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Brutality Would Ichigo actually attack Okayaki even though her ankle is broken? :/ Sadow-sama 21:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yo Nah, don't worry about that. What happened? Is everything alright, or was it just one of those annoying "gonna-kick-the-next-douchebag-in-the-balls" days? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well... =/ I hope things improve dude. I'll be here for you anytime, and I'll be online all night tomorrow and the weekend. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Request Hello, I was wondering, with your permission, If I could possibly make my character Kusaka Kori into a Toreru for my story? I really liked the idea and it would be greatly appreciated. Kenji Hiroshi 17:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yo I'm back from school, and if you're gonna be here all day, I can take a day off today so I can stay here for ya. God knows I need it anyways lol. I hope things are getting better at all =/ I had a part of mind focused on whether or not you were having a better day today, so I hope things have gotten better, even if it's just by alittle. Also, I was wondering if I could commandeer the Yeshua Kawahiru page? I had some ideas, plus his article is due for a revamp anyways lol. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno, man. Kishi pissed off quite a few people with that 10,000 Zetsu stuff >_> I'm kinda turned off from Naruto, and NF more specifically. Also, I got an idea that after the world court, we take a lesson from Kubo and design a new protaganist together, like a collaboration character that can embody both of our ideas. Think of the ideas, the concepts, the trolling we could accomplish >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'mma take a quick shower, and then I'll be on for the rest of the night :3 Also, I began work on Yeshua Kawahiru's page, so just jump in. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sei is back :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, with any luck, I'll be able to show the plot twist that's coming up :3 It's your move on the RP, btw --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ten If you don't want to do the RP with me anymore just tell me. Grizzaka 01:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back No need to explain yourself, my friend :3 And I'm ready to reveal the next part. I'm gonna finish this article, and then once I post the next article, we can start the next one after that one :3 Which is when things really get intense. Be sure to see the next article I start. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the one I finished: Painful Reunions and Clouded Hatred: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Suzaku Kawahiru. Next, you can start that one :3 Sao Feng and Raian have their brawl, and things start getting serious in Yaolu. Fo' Sho'. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Imma hit the hay dude, gotta teach brats in the morning. You know how it is, lol. Anyways, I'll be on later than tonight, tomorrow night. Seeya tomorrow around noonish, dude, have a good night's sleep. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Just wonderin' How do you think Dyan'd fare in a battle against Ichigo?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 07:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) and I made one more new move for Zangetsu '''Getsurame (黒月影雨 Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. He wouldn't? Damn. And thanks for approval.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 18:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Honestly, sometimes I feel like Lavi only disagrees with everything I say >_> Every time I mention one thing, he says the complete opposite. Anyways, I don't feel like canon characters should be all restricted, just main characters. For God's sake, we have Arch running around with that Kurosaki-crying whorefrog >_> Well, whatever. I guess we can just cut our losses, keep what canon character we're using now, and no longer use others; except they can be mentioned in terms of plot devices. I gotta eat lunch, and then I'll get right back. Seeya then. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ten The picture you have on Severus is the picture I already have on Dávila Leggoreta.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 21:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) =/ Sorry for the loong wait man =/ I had to go to some stupid Competition team meeting, and I'm still here >_< (I'm writing this from my phone, which is taking foreever DX). Anyways, I might be late tonight but I'll definately be back as soon as i posssibly can. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Another fight lol Well, I have no problems fighting him, but I'd point out some stuff first. Firstly, Getsuikirite shop? That makes Urahara /ragequit. Secondly, though I know you put the reasoning for his Zanpakuto being shaped like Nnoitra's, I just have to lol at the thought of Nnoitra fighting his own weapon. Thirdly, GENERAL GRIEVOUS? I'm jealous. >_< But overall, if I had Nnoitra fight him, it'd be almost like he'd be fighting himself. If I fought with Kenpachi, it would seem like it'd be like Kenpachi vs Nnoitra again... -scratches head- Let's see... I haven't fought with Kenpachi as much as I have Nnoitra, so I guess the Captain's up for another brawl. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Don't we all? P: Anyway, ready when you are. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and BTW. I was meaning to ask you this before... but you think we could do a Shunsui vs Starrk sometime in the future, as well as a Senkaku vs Raian? --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) So So are you going to disregard my statement before totally? If I went at took the pic of Raian wouldn't you react in some way?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 23:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude, enough with the quoting of the Star Wars Fanon.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 23:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ouch, I struck a nerve it seems. Funny how this all stemmed cause I asked if you could use a different picture because the character of my current stories has the same picture. Is it that hard to find a picture not already in use?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 00:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, don't even see why I try--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 00:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey.. You still up, dude? =/ I'm really sorry..stupid people with their spid showing off techniques and shit. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :What's going on, man? You seem angry lately over a bunch of things =/ Would you wanna talk about it somewhere private; not a wikia, of course. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Dinner? Female Friend? >:3 Tenny gonna get some? >XD --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You just gotta play your moves, and right then.. BAM BAM BAM BAM. I'm such a Sei, aren't I =w= Anyways, it's your turn now :3 And I saw him, he looks awesome and I like his release state; I would have never thought to use a droid-like appearance for an Arrancar. The picture you chose was awesome as well. Also, "Getsueikirite Shop", does that mean Raian's becoming the new Urahara? =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC)